The day after the war
by shirouXiceXhyourinmaru
Summary: Soul society dan Hueco mondo melakukan perang sehingga menerima kerusakan berat, sebagian besar dari meraka pun mengungsi ke karakura town. . . Dibaca ya!


"Hah, gw ga percaya!"kata Ichigo.

"Serious kok, sumpah ini beneran"kata Renji.

"Yah, begitulah Ichigo. Soul society dan hueco mondo baru melakukan perang dunia soul (?) yang ke 4 sehingga sebagian besar dari soul society rusak berat, jadi cerita nya kami ngungsi kesini gitu loh."Kata Rukia.

"Bukan gitu! Gw ga percaya lo semua bertarung ga ngajak-ngajak gw!"kata Ichigo.

"Ah, itu ga penting. Perang udah berakhir, sekarang kita mau tinggal di mana?"kata Renji.

"Ohohohoho, itu sih urusan loe sendiri. Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka buat gw, jadi gw tinggal di sini."kata Rukia.

"Oi, lo ngomong kaya ini rumah lo sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong cuma lo berdua yang ngungsi?"kata Ichigo.

"Engak lah! Ada Ikakku dan Yumichika, Soi fon taichou, Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya taichou di rumah Orihime kali, Hinamori, kaya nya Kira juga, ama gw punya taichou , Kurotsuchi taichou n fuku taichou yang mungkin mendirikan rumah sendiri, Yachiru fuku taichou, dll"kata Renji.

"Byakuya juga? Tu orang mau tinggal dimana?"kata Ichigo.

"Oh, taichou uda check-in hotel bintang lima sejak dateng ke dunia manusia. Gw mau ga mau tinggal di Urahara shoten lagi jadi freeloader"kata Renji.

"Pergi aja sana!"kata Rukia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok pagi, Di sekolah.

"Ohhayoouuuuuu, Ichigo!"kata Keigo.

"Yo!"kata Ichigo sambil menhindari Keigo seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun!"kata Orihime.

"Ah, Orihime. Gw denger Toushirou dan Matsumoto tinggal di rumah lo ya?"kata Ichigo.

"Hah? Enggak kok."kata Orihime.

"Eh, trus mereka tinggal dimana?"kata Ichigo pas ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

Murid-murid pun duduk ditempat masing-masing, sang guru masuk.

"Ichimaru Gin!"teriak seseorang dibelakang.

"Pagi kalian semua, mulai sekarang gw guru baru kalian."kata Gin.

"Kok lo disini sih?"kata Ichigo.

"Yah, lo pasti uda denger perang dunia soul ke 4. gara-gara itu hueco mondo rusak, kita ngungsi."kata Gin.

"Baiklah, kita absen dulu. Sebelum itu ada murid baru, silakan masuk."kata Gin.

Masuklah Ikakku, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Kira, Yumichika, Renji (ga kebanyakan tuh?)

"Yah, perkenalan diri ga penting, trus tempat duduk nya cari sendiri aja, sekarang absen, hmm. . .Sado dan Ishida ga ada. . .biarin aja, uda ayo mulai pelajaran."kata Gin. (ga guru lama ga guru baru, sama-sama cuek)

"Hoi, gw nanya lo ko bisa jadi guru, trus guru kita yang lama mana. Kok kepala sekolah nerima guru kaya lo sih?"kata Ichigo.

"Ohh, lo belum denger kalo kepala sekolah kita yang baru itu Aizen-sama"kata Gin.

"Apa?!"kata Ichigo dan yang lain serentak.

I jam berlalu, bel pun berbunyi.

"Yah, uda selesai. Berikut nya. . .pelajaran bela diri."kata Gin.

"Sejak kapan kita ada pelajaran bela diri?"kata Ichigo.

"Sejak hari ini."kata Gin.

Begitulah seterusnya, ada pelajaran bela diri : guru Zaraki Kenpachi, penelitian terhadap alien : guru Kurotsuchi Mayuri didampingi Kurotsuchi Nemu, pelajaran terjun bebas (?) : guru Tousen Kaname, kelompok pencinta alam : guru Unohana, berenang sambil memasak (?) : guru Kusajishi Yachiru, dan lain-lain. Akhirnya sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Aizen pun berpidato terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian hari ini?"kata Aizen.

"Karena mulai hari ini gw diresmiin jadi kepala sekolah di sini, gw memutuskan untuk mengganti model baju sekolah kalian yang tidak berseni itu"Aizen melanjutkan.

Ia memperlihatkan model baju hasil kerja sama dengan Ishida (karena itu dia ga masuk tadi pagi), baju itu berwarna putih, yah , kalo ga mirip baju arrancar ya baju quincy.

"Siapa yang mau pake baju gituan?"kata Renji.

"Pokok nya harus pakai!"kata Aizen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esok pagi lagi, kelihatan nya cuma Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yang masuk sekolah (yang lain nya pindah).

"Ha Ha Ha! Baju tu cocok banget buat lo Ichigo!"kata Renji.

"Cerewet! Harusnya gw yang ngomong gitu! Ngomong-ngomong lo bilang lo ga mau pergi ke sekolah lagi?"kata Ichigo.

"Ehhm. . .gini ya. Sudah pasti kan Ishida pergi ke sekolah karena yang membuat model baju itu dia sendiri, nah, Orihime tertarik juga dengan baju itu! Makanya dia juga pergi ke sekolah, gw tau lo khawatir Orihime kenapa-napa kalo cuma ama quincy lemah itu, jadi lo juga ikut, disusul ama Rukia, abis tu orang bosen di rumah, Rukia ikut jadi gw jg ikut, Ikakku juga pergi karena gw pergi, Yumichika sudah pasti ikut kemana pun Ikakku pergi, karena Yumichika dan Ikakku pergi, Matsumoto juga pengen kumpul bareng, yah, kalo Hitsugaya taichou dipaksa matsumoto kesini, karena Hisugaya pergi Hinamori juga, Kira cuma mengikuti Hinamori, begitu."kata Renji.

"Ohhh"kata Ichigo setengah mengerti.

Seperti biasa, sekolah dimulai. Pelajaran hari ini memanjat gedung sekolah : guru Soi Fon, melukis kaligrafi sambil terbalik : guru Kuchiki Byakuya, menari balet : guru Isane Kotetsu cara menyusun bonsai : guru Ukitake Juushirou, memancing ikan sambil berlari : guru Shiba Kukkaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong gw belum tau jelas, lo semua tinggal di mana."kata Ichigo.

"Oh, gw dan yang lain beli hotel, tepatnya paksa menggunakan kekerasan. Abis Soi fon taichou ama Yoruichi-san tinggal di tempat Urahara gw jadi ga ada tempat tinggal"kata Renji.

"Wah, gw mampir donk. Lumayan stress kalo pelajaran nya gitu setiap hari."kata Ichigo.

"Ya uda, sekarang gw mau ke sana."kata Renji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Busyet deh, ini sih hotel bintang 10!"kata Ichigo.

Disebelah hotel tersebut ada hotel yang sama mewahnya, Cuma terlihat lebih suram.

"Kurosaki Ichigo ngapain lo di sini"kata Byakuya.

"Ah, taichou. Ichigo mau lihat-lihat doang. Biasa ga pernah liat hotel mewah"kata Renji.

'_Kurang ajar' _kata Ichigo dalam hati _'ah, tapi bisa-bisa gw dilempar keluar kalo gw marah-marah'_

Meraka pun naik ke lantai 16, tempat semua orang berkumpul. Merka berdua pun masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang hampir semua terbuat dari kaca (mewah banget) jadi terlihat dari luar. Disana ada Rukia, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Toushirou, dll lagi ngumpul.

"Ichigo, wah, tumben dateng"kata Matsumoto.

"Pembuat onar dateng deh"kata Toushirou.

"Ngapain lo kesini?"kata Rukia.

'_Ceritanya gw ga boleh ada disini?'_

Baru Ichigo mau marah, terdengar suara dari hotel seberang.

"ITSYGO!"

"Ne-nel? Kok lo bisa ada di hotel seberang?"kata Ichigo.

"He he , semua allancal tinggal di hotel ini"kata Nel.

Wow, musuh abadi tinggal bersebelahan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, mungkin di sekolah kita hanya kepala sekolah dan murid. Tapi itu tidak berlaku dirumah"kata Aizen tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aizen, lo ngajak berantem lagi ya?"kata Hitsugaya marah.

"Hei, jaga omongan lo ke Aizen-sama"kata Tousen.

Mulai deh perang lagi, saling melempar hadou dan cero.

"Aizen, gw akan membunuh lo!"kata Hitsugaya.

"Shirou-chan jangan"kata Hinamori.

"Hinamori-kun, jaga jarak! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan aranccar, kau masih belum sembuh total."kata Kira.

"Oh, Izuru. Kau peduli sekali dengan sahabatmu ya? So sweet"kata Gin.

"Taich- eh bukan, gw uda punya taichou baru."kata Kira.

"Gin, berani-berani nya kau menghianati soul society, bertarunglah denganku!"kata Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-san, mundur lah! biar aku bertarung denganya dan taich- bekas taichou gw sendiri"kata Hisagi.

"Hisagi, emang lo bisa menang. Biar gw aja yang bertarung. Tiga lawan satu"kata Zaraki.

"Taichou, gw bakal ngebantu lo"kata Ikakku.

"Suasana seperti ini, benar-benar tidak cantik."kata Yumichika.

"Yay, Ken-chan, botak, ama banci mau action, action!"kata Yachiru.

"Orang yang melanggar hukum harus dibasmi."kata Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, berusahalah sekuat tenaga."kata Rukia.

"Gw ga dapet dukungan ama sekali nih?"kata Ichigo.

"Siapa sih yang mau ngedukung lo?"kata Renji.

"Ku-Kurosaki –kun berjuanglah, jangan sampai kalah"kata Orihime malu-malu.

". . . ."

"Bagus Orihime!"kata Ichigo.

"He he, sekarang bukan nya lo yang ga dapet dukungan?"kata Ichigo.

"Diam aja deh, gw juga ga butuh dukungan. Yang penting tu power!"kata Renji malu.

Disisi arrancar. . .

"Aizen-sama, kapan kita mau nyerang nya?"kata Tousen.

"Betul, Aizen-sama. Mereka dari tadi berdebat sendiri."kata Ulquiorra.

"Ah, sudah biarkan saja. Kita balik ke hueco mondo aja, mungkin uda selesai diberbaiki."kata Aizen santai.

Maka perang dunia soul ke empat pun selesai.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The End . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

shirouXiceXhyourinmaru shirouXiceXhyourinmaru shirouXiceXhyourinmaru shirouXiceXhyourinmaru

Sorry, kalo merasa cerita ini ngegantung n ga jelas ,

Tolong di review ya, kasi comment jelek ato bagus biar bisa bikin cerita yang lebih bagus.

Thanks


End file.
